darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Respect
Respect is one of the three categories of the Rules of Conduct, along with Honour and Security. According to the Jagex website, rules listed under Respect state that being disrespectful to other players in the RuneScape community is unacceptable and will not be tolerated as such. This category encompasses six rules. Discrimination This rule covers all types of discrimination, whether based on another player's race, nationality, gender, sexual orientation or religious beliefs. Reports for this category should be made under the 'Seriously offensive language' option. Punishments for discrimination range from temporary to permanent mutes or bans, depending on the degree. Solicitation This rule covers solicitation, which is defined as the act of looking for a partner with a sexual emphasis. This includes dating and adopting. Reports for this rule should be made using the 'Solicitation' option under Respect. However, some instances may not be reportable, as they may instead be roleplaying. Subsequently, context plays a critical role when filing a report under this category. Punishments for solicitation range from temporary to permanent mutes or bans, depending on the degree. Threatening another player, or bullying of any kind This rule covers real-life threats and all types of bullying. This includes trolling, death threats, blackmailing, persistently abusing another player with offensive language, or threats to hack another player's account. Reports for this category should be made using the 'Seriously offensive language' option under Respect. However, if reporting a real-life threat (such as a death threat), the 'Real-life threats' option under Respect should be used instead. Punishments for threats and bullying range from temporary to permanent mutes or bans, depending on the degree. Using obscene or inappropriate language This rule covers the use of foul or otherwise inappropriate language. This includes, but is not limited to: *References to illegal drugs or substances *Bypassing the chat filter *Swearing that is directed at another player *Sexually explicit language *Discussion of illegal activities *Having an offensive account name Reports for this category should be made using the 'Seriously offensive language' option under Respect. However, if the report is in relation to an account's name, the 'Offensive account name' option under Respect should be used instead. Punishments for inappropriate language range from temporary to permanent mutes or bans, depending on the degree. The punishment for an offensive account name is generally a forced name change for the first offence, whereas repeat offenders lose name changing rights and have a random name assigned to them by Jagex. Spamming, or disruptive behaviour This rule prohibits players from being disruptive in the game. This primarily encompasses spamming. Reports for this category should be made using the 'Disruptive behaviour' option under Respect. Punishments for disruptive behaviour range from temporary to permanent mutes or bans, depending on the degree. Misuse of the forums This rule prohibits players from deliberately misusing the forums. The forum code of conduct (linked at the top of the forums) clearly details exactly what is and what is not acceptable behavior, and what could get players warned/banned for doing those things. Examples of unacceptable behaviour include, but are not limited to: * Intentionally creating off-topic posts or threads in the wrong forum * Creating spam threads * Creating threads with inappropriate or offensive content * Flaming * Trolling * Accusing other players * Breaking any of the other Rules of Conduct This category is not reportable in-game, as it does not apply to the RuneScape game. Instead, if you see a player misusing the forums, you should use either the Forum Help thread or the highlight post feature. When using the latter, be sure to choose the option most appropriate for the offending post. Punishments for forum misuse generally include temporary to permanent forum mutes, depending on the degree. More serious cases of forum misuse can result in receiving in-game bans in addition to mutes. Category:Rules